


League of Lesbians

by Limection



Series: Under Control [Daejae oneshot dump] [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, but from a clueless person's eyes, it's just 3-4k fluff, sorta about esport, this is a fluff, various dreamcatcher members also appear as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limection/pseuds/Limection
Summary: Jung Daehyun didn't know much about the world of e-sport, but she was interested in learning for her girlfriend's sake.





	League of Lesbians

A sigh swept past Daehyun lips as she looked over at her girlfriend who was engrossed in her computer game. She was speaking loudly and rapidly into the headset using lingo Daehyun couldn't grasp.

In many ways they were very different, and a lot of Daehyun's friends had questioned their relationship.

What they didn't see was their similarities; same humour, both quite stubborn, and a fiery temper to boot (though Youngjae's temper was way worse, something they both agreed on)

It was the interests which clashed; Daehyun being more of a physical sports kind of girl, while Youngjae did competitive gaming. Youngjae kept complaining it was a type of sport too, but Daehyun found it a little hard to understand. Yet, she adored seeing Youngjae all passionate and happy whenever her team had won or ranked well in some sort of competition.

They did share one passion though; music.

No matter what people thought, they complimented one another well in Daehyun's opinion. 

“Bye, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the usual spot!” Youngjae's cheery voice permeated Daehyun's thoughts, garnering her attention.

Finally Youngjae turned off the screen and put the headset down, joining Daehyun on the bed; Youngjae's apartment was a small one-room apartment, and it was a place Daehyun had spent a lot of time in in the past six months.

“Did today's session go well?” Daehyun asked. Youngjae had explained she had to practice with her team every day, and although Daehyun didn't understand the game she understood the need to practice.

“Yes, I think we have a good shot at the competition next week.”

Ah, next week's competition. It was apparently an important one and the winner would be able to go to China to compete for the finale there.

“Do you want me to be there to cheer you on?”

Youngjae waved her hand dismissively and leaned against Daehyun's shoulder, her eyes on the television. “Nah, it's fine, I know you're busy.”

Daehyun pursed her lips, but didn't press. Instead she grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her onto her lap.

“Daehyun!” She screeched. Daehyun only snickered and not for the first time she was happy about having muscles, as it was easy to lift Youngjae and mess around with her.

“You're so light, you need to eat more,” Daehyun commented, nuzzling into the thin neck.

“Is that the personal trainer in you talking or the food monster I've come to know?”

“Both?”

Youngjae scoffed and wriggled a little, getting comfortable on Daehyun's lap. “Not everyone can eat like a pig and still look as good as you.”

Daehyun shrugged; she knew she was blessed with fast metabolism.

“If people knew how unhealthily you eat in your spare time you wouldn't be an esteemed personal trainer. Can't believe you're actually in high demand.”

It was true. Luck had been on Daehyun's side and at an age of 25 she was already a well known personal trainer. She honestly earned pretty well too, money wise.

Meanwhile Youngjae; she was twenty years old and still in University, studying programming. On the side she did competitive gaming, while sometimes part-timing at an electronics shop.

It was through the part time job Daehyun had first met Youngjae. Something had been wrong with her phone, so Daehyun had popped by the closest electronics shop and gone to the service department.

The second Daehyun saw Youngjae, she knew she was doomed. Long black hair, a cute button nose, pretty lips, doe eyes. 

Absolutely doomed. 

And despite them being the same height, there was just something about Youngjae which screamed ‘petite’.

Usually middle aged men, or young pimpled guys, would be at the service counter, so Daehyun's very gay heart was not prepared to see such beauty.

She fell hard and fast, and kept coming back with ‘electronic troubles’ in hopes to catch Youngjae at work.

Sometimes she was there, sometimes she was not.

In the end, Daehyun had somehow ended up with Youngjae against the wall in the back-room and with her fingers deep inside her.

Maybe not the best way to start a relationship, but it was definitely a start.

Along the line they had gotten official and Daehyun was in a very happy relationship with her very nerdy girlfriend.

“What's with the sappy smile?”

“Just thinking about how adorable you are.”

Youngjae's face scrunched up. “Ew.” The sound of her phone beeping caught her attention and Daehyun watched as she opened the twitter app.

Through gaming and the online streams, Youngjae had racked up quite a lot of followers. Well, to Daehyun twenty thousand was a lot, but according to Youngjae ‘it's nothing’. Several times Youngjae had suggested that Daehyun could make it big on instagram, but honestly Daehyun wasn't much of a social media person.

Also she had enough stress with Youngjae having fans, and having to witness some of the male fans approach Youngjae with their dirty intention. What would happen if Daehyun got annoying fans too?

One too many times Daehyun had had to nearly glue herself to Youngjae's side, and not even then did they all get the hint. Most probably thought Daehyun was just a very clingy friend.

Youngjae had tweeted about having a girlfriend and being bisexual, but it didn't stop some of the guys to step over the line or just generally be annoying.

Daehyun felt blessed, being a whole lesbian and not having to deal with guys.

“Hey, Youngjae,” Daehyun murmured. “Do you ever get hate on twitter, for openly having a girlfriend?”

“You know how Koreans are,” Youngjae replied.

“Sorry.” Daehyun felt a little guilty, wishing she could do something about the hate her cutie was getting.

“Most of my team-mates are gay, I'm used to the hate. And we'd be getting hate regardless, being women and all. The gaming world is far from nice.”

Daehyun sighed. “It's unfair.”

Youngjae just hummed agreement, eyes on the phone as she texted.

“Hey.”

Youngjae barely had time to look up before Daehyun pushed her down on the bed, hovering above her with a smirk.

“Pay attention to me.”

Youngjae stared up with wide eyes, mouth a little agape because of the surprise. She always looked gorgeous like this, sprawled on the bed underneath Daehyun.

“Sorry,” Youngjae seemed amused. “Let me make it up to you.” She grabbed Daehyun by the back of her neck and pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss.

Yup, Daehyun was very happy in this relationship.

-

Youngjae and her gaming team won the competition, which meant they would go to China for the finale. She would be gone for a week, the trip and stay having been covered by the competition.

“How about I come along? I can get the week off and I definitely have the money for it,” Daehyun suggested as Youngjae broke the news.

“It's not really a vacation though,” Youngjae’s voice had turned softer, as opposed to the fiery passion she had showcased earlier.

“I know.”

“And I'll be busy most of the day, everyday.”

“I know that too.”

“And you won't understand anything. You don't even like League of Legends. You'd be bored and-“

“But I love you and this is important to you,” Daehyun interrupted. “I wanna support you.” She grew a little uncertain. “I understand that this is your ‘thing’, and I don’t want to impose on it, but-“ She breathed in. “Unless you don't want me there?” Honestly, sometimes Daehyun worried about this. She had never been invited to any of the competitions, even if it was normal to have an audience. And sometimes, on bad days, Daehyun wondered if Youngjae was somehow embarrassed by her.

Youngjae'ss face had turned unreadable, her eyes a little wide and searching. “I'd love for you to come,” she confessed after painfully long seconds of silence. Daehyun let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she was holding. “I'm just afraid you'll think it's boring or silly.”

Daehyun snorted and pinched one of Youngjae's plump cheeks; it was easily her favourite part of Youngjae's body (well, after her very soft and lovely tits). “If you're there then I wanna be there too.”

Youngjae nodded, a soft, yet giddy smile playing on her lips. “Okay.”

And that is how Daehyun ended up travelling to Beijing to watch a competition of a game she had never played herself. Youngjae had occasionally tried to explain a little about the game, the weeks before they left, but Daehyun didn't fully get what all the different roles meant. She knew Youngjae played as a ‘mid’, and about how they needed to destroy towers. There was also some monster stuff.

About the competition itself, it was first team to achieve three wins of five. And one game could last up to an hour, but usually only around twenty to forty minutes.

Everything else had gone right past Daehyun's ears, even if she had tried to listen well.

The flight and the trip to the hotel had been uneventful, and because Youngjae had changed flights to match Daehyun's, they had arrived a little later than the rest of the team.

“Are you ready?” Youngjae asked, sitting on their hotel bed. Originally Youngjae had shared with two of the team-mates, but had chosen to stay in Daehyun's room seeing as they were in the same hotel.

“Yeah.” They were heading out with Youngjae's team and it was the first time she would meet them. Daehyun had met most of Youngjae's other friends, but never the team she played with everyday.

Honestly, Daehyun was a little intimidated. All she knew was that they were an all female team, and the first all female team to do this well in this game.

It wasn't ‘pro-league’ Youngjae had explained, but it was still professional enough for it to be sponsored, have a money prize, and to be streamed on some official channels.

Which sounded pretty cool in Daehyun's opinion.

They took a taxi to the restaurant, being the last to arrive, and they were guided into Japanese styled restaurant and their own small private room.

“Hey, Youngjae!” A brown haired woman yelled. All four women got up, greeting Daehyun. “Damn,” the brown haired woman said. Daehyun noted she was quite tall. “You never told us how hot your girlfriend is.” To emphasise, she put her hand on Daehyun’s biceps. “Wow, do you work out often?”

“God dammit, Yoohyeon! Stop being so gay!” Youngjae sighed and pushed the hand away. “And you know damn well what her job is.”

Another girl, a little shorter than Yoohyeon, with black long hair and an intense gaze stepped in front of her. “Are you bisexual?”

“Uh-“ Daehyun was a little taken aback. “No?”

“Fuck,” the woman mumbled. “Yoohyeon, that means our theory about ‘big boobs equals bisexual’ is flawed.”

“Shoot,” Yoohyeon muttered.

“Just ignore Siyeon and Yoohyeon,” a very short girl spoke up. “I'm Gahyeon and it's nice to meet you!”

Finally, someone normal. “Nice to meet you too.”

Gahyeon grabbed onto the fourth woman and pulled her closer. “And this is Handong!”

“Hi, it's nice to meet you,” she spoke in a very soft voice, wearing a polite smile.

“Nice to meet you too,” Daehyun parroted.

“Siyeon and Yoohyeon are kinda dumb sometimes, I'm sorry,” Youngjae whispered. “Sadly they're very skilled players so we can't get rid of them.” She spoke the last sentence loudly.

“It is sad,” Handong agreed, a near solemn expression on her face.

“Hey!” Siyeon and Yoohyeon yelled at the same time.

Youngjae sniggered. “So here you have it, Dream Warriors.” She threw out her arms to the side as she said it, pointing towards the other women.

Daehyun had to hold back a laugh; she couldn't keep a straight face whenever it came to their team name.

“We're open to suggestions,” Handong supplied, sitting down by the table with everyone following her lead.

“League of Lesbians!”

“Unless it's from Yoohyeon.”

“Come on, why not?”

Daehyun just watched in interest, feeling an oddly warm atmosphere between the five. It was obvious they were all close and familiar.

“We need a serious name!”

“There is literally a team called Unicorns of Love-“

“Also, I'm straight,” Handong interrupted.

“You're the only one!”

Youngjae leaned over and whispered in Daehyun's ear. “Yoohyeon and Siyeon are gay, and Gahyeon is bi.”

“Oh.” Yeah, she remembered Youngjae saying almost all of the team was queer.

“Are Siyeon and Gahyeon dating?” Daehyun whispered after a few minutes of listening to Yoohyeon and Handong arguing. She noticed how Siyeon kept fiddling with Gahyeon's hair, in an oddly tender way.

Youngjae nodded. “Yeah. They're an odd couple.”

“Why odd?” Daehyun had to ask.

“Well,” Youngjae glanced at them and leaned into Daehyun's side fully. “They can be very loud and obnoxious.”

Oh, Daehyun had thought Gahyeon would the calm and cute type.

“You know, some people say we can be quite loud and obnoxious too,” Daehyun pointed out in a murmur.

“Well, then they're wrong. We're a lovely couple.”

Daehyun smiled softly and pressed a small peck on a round cheek. 

The food arrived, a huge variety of sushi, and for a moment Daehyun forgot about the others in the room; food took priority.

The others chatted lively, while Daehyun was honestly too busy enjoying the food. At least they didn't mock her for it until after she deemed herself full.

“Damn, you remind me of my girlfriend,” Yoohyeon said towards Daehyun. “She too loves food a lot. But I guess a personal trainer you work out a lot so you can eat a lot too.”

“She eats more than she works out,” Youngjae grumbled. “It's unfair. I eat that much and it immediately sticks to my thighs and stomach.”

“But when you're all soft you look the cutest,” Daehyun wrapped her arms around Youngjae and kissed the cute button nose, trying not to coo when it scrunched up in an adorable way.

Some of the others snickered while Siyeon made a fake retching sound. “Cheesy.”

“I think it's cute,” Gahyeon voiced. “I wish my girlfriend could be this sweet.”

“Hey, I take offence to that!”

Daehyun held back a small laugh as she rested her head on Youngjae's shoulder. It was a genuinely pleasant evening, even if the team talked mostly about stuff Daehyun couldn't fully understand. Just being able to cuddle with her girlfriend and relax as she listened to the five team mates laugh, discuss, and playfully insult each other was quite nice.

-

“Sorry,” Youngjae mumbled as they lay in bed, legs tangled and soft breaths fanning lips.

“Hmm?” Daehyun pressed a kiss against the sweet lips.

“I was bad at including you into the conversation, I got a bit invested into the talks we had.”

“It's fine,” Daehyun murmured. “I'm happy to have gotten to know your team a little. They're good people and good friends.”

The lights from the city outside illuminated the room enough for Daehyun to see Youngjae grin. She kissed her again, deeper and longer this time.

-  
For the next days, while Youngjae practised intensely for the finale, Daehyun would spend her alone time exploring the city. Travelling alone was something she had done quite often before she met Youngjae, so it was familiar territory and she honestly liked it (though doing it with Youngjae would of course be even better).

Around dinner, they would either go out to eat alone or go with the team. Daehyun got to know them better, even had some really interesting discussions about music with both Siyeon and Yoohyeon.

Two days before the finale, Youngjae finally got some hours off during the day and Daehyun was quick to utilise them. Together they visited the spots Daehyun had deemed the most interesting, ate street food, and took some cheesy tourist-y photos

Then she had had to usher Youngjae back into practice, after giving her a long, hard kiss (and maybe a few inappropriate gropes).

-

The finale was tomorrow and it was obvious Youngjae was a nervous wreck. This was the furthest their team had ever come, so the desire to win was big.

“Babe,” Daehyun wrapped her arms around Youngjae and pulled her to sit between her legs on the bed. Daehyun was propped up against the headboard. “You okay?”

“I'm nervous.”

“I know.”

Youngjae turned, placing her legs over Daehyun's right thigh. She kissed her jaw lightly. “It's not even about the money. I mean the money would be very nice, but it's-“ She paused, eyes looking wide and scared; it wasn't a look one often saw on Youngjae. She was someone who didn't like to show her ‘weaknesses’, but in front of Daehyun she never seemed to hesitate. It pleased her greatly.

“First all girl team, and we're mostly queer. It would be such a symbolic win.”

It was. Especially since the team had been threatened, politely, by the event holders to ‘don't flaunt your lifestyles’. They hadn't, out of both fear and respect; they were in a foreign country, and it wasn't too different from the situation at home in South Korea either.

Being anything but ‘the norm’ was hard in countries like these. Daehyun kissed the forehead, then the adorable button nose.

“You'll crush them,” she murmured with confidence. It caused Youngjae's eyes to light up and her lips to form a devilish smile.

“You're right.” Youngjae leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Daehyun’s. “But it would be nice if you helped me unwind a little, tonight.”

Now Daehyun's smile mirrored Youngjae's. “Of course, anything for my princess.”

-

They lost the first match and Daehyun sat among the audience, her body stiff with stress. Losing the first match was a hit to the confidence of the team, Daehyun had remembered this from Youngjae's many explanations. It was not a good situation.

Therefore for the entirety of the second match, Daehyun sat at the edge of her seat. She had read herself up on the game before bed every night this week, asking Youngjae questions whenever she didn't understand something. Daehyun still lacked knowledge, but she had enough of an understanding to see whether a match was going well or not.

The second match had a rocky start, then the other team had made a mistake which the girls utilised. They won. Daehyun had eased a little back into the chair.

For the third match Daehyun could breathe a little, and in fact it seemed like the girls dominated the match. It ended quickly and Daehyun was clapping and cheering very loudly (some dudes around her had given her annoyed looks, but she didn't care.)

They just had to win another match.

Which they did. The opposing team's confidence must have gotten a hit from two losses in a row, as they did not impress in the fourth match and ended up losing.

Daehyun's eyes widened, and she was standing and jumping alongside the audience in the small venue. She watched as the girls accepted the trophy, and as Handong spoke to the MC in rapid mandarin.

Daehyun was shaking in excitement and nearly ran as the team finally exited the stage.

She didn't even think before she grabbed Youngjae, swirled her around, and while still holding her she placed a gentle kiss upon the soft lips. “Congrats,” Daehyun placed her forehead against Youngjae and stared into the round eyes, before stealing another kiss. She lifted her head and looked at the other four. “Congratulations to all of you, you were amazing!” Truly. This had been super intense and Daehyun was thinking it was time she too got more into this e-sport thing, at least whenever her girlfriend was involved.

“You know, those cameras caught all that.” Handong was looking amused.

Both Youngjae and Daehyun blushed, but neither lost their smiles.

“It's fine, they can edit it out,” Daehyun said good naturedly. She had broken the rule of 'not flaunting their lifestyles', but she was buzzing too high to care.

Youngjae laughed, loudly. A few of the others snickered too. “It's being live streamed, Daehyun. They can't edit that out.”

Oh fuck.

Her smile turned sheepish. “Oops?” There was not a hint of regret in her voice.

“Idiot.”

-

There were some very annoyed event managers, but they didn’t do anything except grumble about the ‘ruckus’ Daehyun had caused.

It didn't bother the team, especially not since the whole twirl and kiss scene had gone viral. It had garnered more interest towards the team, alongside with their win, and currently Youngjae had reached forty-five thousand followers on twitter.

Impressive.

Daehyun giggled a little as she watched a gif of herself twirling Youngjae; there was something almost Disney-esque about it. Completely adorable, especially Youngjae's happy expression. She was honestly very happy about the cameras having caught that, and for the gay community to instantly spread the video and make cute gifs which Daehyun could save and keep.

“Why can't I get this right?”

Daehyun blinked, looking up and watching silently as Youngjae took another series of selfies.

“You look cute on all of them, does it matter?”

“Shut up, you only need to take one to get a perfect selfie so you don't understand the struggle.”

Daehyun huffed and snatched the phone out of the small fingers, then leaned in and took a picture of them together.

“I wasn't ready!”

Youngjae's confused wide eyes on the picture were extremely cute, but Daehyun raised the phone to take another picture and gave her girlfriend more time. In the last second she did the cheesiest thing she could do; she kissed the fluffy cheek.

The picture ended up being perfect and adorable, even Youngjae agreed enough to put it as her new picture on twitter.

“We should take another, so I can put it on my instagram.”

Daehyun had gotten a little hooked on the app, especially when she noticed her personal gift when it came to taking selfies. It was just a personal instagram, but some thousands of Youngjae's fans had found it and followed.

It didn't bother Daehyun.

“Sure.”

Daehyun grinned and had raised her own phone, snapping a picture as soon as their lips met, then continuously snapping photos as she kissed her girlfriend deeper.

Though it wasn't long before she forgot about the pictures, dropping the phone and focusing fully on the beautiful woman beneath her.

Yeah, they definitely fit together well.

(In the end, after much arguing from Yoohyeon and Siyeon, the other members relented and the name changed to League of Lesbians. Definitely much better than Dream Warriors, and as soon as they changed their team name they went viral again. 

Daehyun too believed this was the better team name, which was why she had secretly joined Yoohyeon and Siyeon's quest by sometimes mentioning how much cooler the name was whenever she was hanging out with Youngjae.

After the name change, Daehyun declared herself as the number one fan of League of Lesbians, and began attending every single competition they entered.)


End file.
